Sentido y Sensibilidad
by Tsubasa Lupin de Black
Summary: Ron y Hermione hablan acerca de Sirius y Remus. -Situado en Grimmauld Place, antes de que llegara Harry- SBRL y RWHG One shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, blah blah blah, the usual crap.

N.T: Este fic, tampoco me pertenece, lo encontré tan lindo que lo traduje ^^ me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo...inclusive en algunas partes me puse bizca XP porque muchas oraciones no se pueden ponerlas literalmente, aunque se entienda la idea, ya que suena mal _ y tuve que adaptar muchas partes... soo... los dejo...el fic original se puede encontrar en howlkingdom.org y el nombre verdadero del fic es "Sense... and Sensibility"

Sentido... y Sensibilidad  
por DeeDee.

Traducido por Tsubasa Lupin de Black

* * *

"¡Hermione!" Ron abrió la puerta y la cerró tras el. 

A la nombrada se le cayó el libro y se levantó mientras que él se sentaba pesadamente sobre la cama de Ginny.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ansiosa. "¿Que sucede? No es algo que tenga que ver con Harry, ¿Verdad?

"No." 

"¿Qué es entonces?" 

"Es...es..." 

"¿Qué?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su cama, cruzando los brazos en impaciencia. "¿Qué? Tienes la apariencia de haber visto a Tú-Sabes-Quien"

"No, sólo a Tu-Sabes-Qué"

Hermione le dió una exasperante mirada. "Ron, ¿Qué?" 

"Afuera" dijo lentamente. Todos los colores de su rostro se habían esfumado, a escepción del sonrojo en las mejillas. "Yo ví...¿Tu sabías...? Quiero decir..."

"Ron" dijo la chica presionando la yema de sus dedos en su sien. "¿Podrías porfavor decirme lo que pasó?"

El miró el piso. "Sirius..."

"¡Oh no!" ella jadeó, parandose nuevamente. "¿Adonde fue?"

"...y el profesor Lupin." 

"¿Ambos fueron a alguna parte? ¿Dumbledore lo sabe?"

"No" dijo Ron. "A lo mejor Dumbledor sabe. No fueron a ninguna parte, pero no sé si alguien más lo sabe"

Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos frente a las camas, casi lista para gritar por la frustación, pero ella misma se forzó a sonar calmada cuando habló. "Ron, nada de lo que has dicho tiene sentido. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Sirius y Lupin están juntos. Quiero decir JUNTOS" Ron la miró, pero Hermione sólo parpadeó. "Ellos no me vieron, pero estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, y...¿Sabes lo que te estoy diciendo, Hermione? Se estaban besando, Sirius y el profesor Lupin."

Hermione sintió algo raro en su estómago, pero adivinó que su visión del asunto era mucho mas distinto que la de Ron, juzgando por su reacción. Era un inesperado tipo de calidez y felicidad que no podía indentificarlo del todo, como si una cosa más, aunque fuera pequeña, estaba ahora bien el mundo. Como si ella acabara de resolver un problema muy complicado de Aritmacia y todo cobrara sentido. Tenía un sentido perfecto, de la misma manera en la que ella y su estupido y ciego chico tenían sentido.

El profesor Lupin, ella pensó. Remus. Y Sirius. Remus y Sirius. Perro y lobo, luna y estrella, su propio deleite al descubrir que Remus estaba viviendo en Grimmauld Place con ellos. Con Sirius. A su corazón le encantaba la exactitud de eso; su mente se regocijaba con la lógica de eso. 

"¿De verdad?" se las arregló para decir. Se sentó nuevamente y preguntó. "¿Besándose?"

"Sí" dijo Ron con una voz dolida. "Besándose. ¿Qué pensará Harry? ¡Ése es su padrino con nuestro profesor!

"No tienes que decirle" Hermione se encojió de hombros. "Pero a lo mejor no le importe."

"¿No importarle?" Ron gritó violentamente. "¡¿No importarle?!"

Hermione de repente se preguntó si eso era considerado un taboo en el mundo mágico. Ella nunca se cruzó con algo que lo sugiriera en los libros que había leído, pero no podía estar segura.

"¿Eso no está bien?" preguntó con curiosidad

"¡No! Bueno, si.. Pero -- pero --"

"Ron" dijo gentilmente. "¿No crees que es agradable que ellos se tengan el uno al otro?. Han sido tan infelizes."

El no respondió su pregunta. "¿Que hay sobre Harry?"

"No hay razón para decirle. Estoy segura que Sirius querría ser él el que se lo dijera. ¿No crees?"

"Sip" dijo estando de acuerdo con ella mas aliviado.. Se inclinó para recojer el libro que había botado, abriendolo en la página en la que había quedado.

"¿Hermione?" dijo después de una alargado silencio.

"¿Hmmm?" 

"¿No pensaste que ellos fueran solamente amigos?"

Ella lo miró por sobre el libro. "Si, eso pensaba"

"Eso es algo de amistad" dijo sonriendo, y Hermione se preguntó porqué su cara se sentía tan caliente.

* * *

Fin.

¿Que les ha parecido? ¡Review! ^_~


End file.
